


it's only been a moment, it's only been a lifetime

by sugdensrobert



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Softness, because it's been six months since the reunion, its not much more than fluff really, mentions of the reunion ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugdensrobert/pseuds/sugdensrobert
Summary: it’s really flown by, he guesses time really does fly by when you’re having fun, and when you’re settled, happy and finally back where you belong. then he realises that for a man keen on celebrating anniversaries, he actually forgot this one, a pretty damn special one.or, it's been six months since robert and aaron got back together.





	it's only been a moment, it's only been a lifetime

 

He wakes up slowly, legs tangled with Aaron and his face half pressing against his husband’s shoulder. He holds his breath for a second trying to listen to the noise, or in this case the lack of it in the house. Sure, the baby monitor would let them know if Seb’s awake but there are mornings that Liv is up early, rare, but they do exist, and she likes to take him downstairs to keep her company until he really needs his dads. There’s no noise downstairs however, it’s just one of those rare quiet mornings.

He raises his head a bit, trying his very hardest not to wake up Aaron.

Half past eight, he reads on the clock. He’s pretty sure his son will be reminding them all of his presence very soon, and he feels too restless now to try and get back to sleep. He kisses Aaron’s shoulder, smiles softly at the little noise his husband let’s out. He wants to let him sleep, Aaron had been up early yesterday and looked after Seb for the whole day, while Robert had meetings until late. And tonight when Seb screamed his lungs out it was Aaron who checked up on him, calmed him down, Robert protested but his husband insisted.

He now has to untangle his legs though, Aaron lets out a few murmurs of protest but he doesn’t wake up. Robert reaches out to grab his phone, scoots closer to Aaron again, pressing another kiss to his shoulder to let him know he isn’t alone.

He unlocks his phone and sees the date, he also feels his heart close to stopping. He can’t help it, he’s sentimental like that and knows Aaron is too. The 21st and 22nd are just special ok?

But especially today, the 22nd of August. It’s been six months, six months since they got back together. Robert’s breathe is caught in his throat. Six months since he got _this_ back, waking up in _their_ bed, close to Aaron, tangled up with Aaron. It’s really flown by, he guesses time really does fly by when you’re having fun, and when you’re settled, happy and finally back where you belong. Then he realises that for a man keen on celebrating anniversaries, he actually forgot this one, a pretty damn special one. He doesn’t know if Aaron knows, what if his husband planned something? He feels sick suddenly, sick and guilty.

He quickly works it out in his head, he will make Aaron breakfast to make up for it and then they can both decide what they want to do today, if Aaron hasn't got anything planned, that is. Robert is about to move again when Aaron opens his eyes, Robert can’t lie, he loves this, Aaron waking up, sleep soft, a slightly confused look on his face and then he smiles, sometimes annoyed because he is just like that, but often it’s just a soft smile, one that warms Robert’s heart.

“Hey.” He says softly

“Hey you.” Aaron says, eyes not leaving Robert’s face “what time is it then?”

“Half eight.”

“It’s quiet.”

“Yes, it’s nice, Seb will wake up soon though.” Robert sighs, can’t escape now so he just decides to ask straight out. “Do you know what day it is?” he whispers, sees Aaron looking slightly panicked which tells him enough really, “It’s nothing bad.” He laughs, he holds up his lock screen to Aaron, sees his husband squint.

“It’s the-“ Aaron cuts himself off, Robert watches it click for the next few seconds then he breathes “it’s been 6 months hasn’t it.” He states and Robert has to chuckle at his reply.

“Yeah, I forgot- I’m so sorry I don’t know how I could even forget-“

“Don’t I also forgot, or doesn’t that surprise you.” Aaron grins.

“No! that’s not what I meant I-“

“I am just joking Rob, it’s ok, we have the day off, so we can just do something nice, I do want to celebrate.” Aaron says, voice going soft.

“Yeah me too, I can’t believe it’s been 6 months, that’s half a year.”

“Best we have ever been really.”

“I think so too, so much has happened.” Robert says grabbing Aaron’s hand and squeezing it. It was true, a lot of things happened, they were a real little family, all settled and happy and they were getting married again. But there was also all the stuff with Rebecca, Liv in prison, a carbon monoxide leak, losing Gerry.

Aaron nods, squeezing his hand in reply “stop daydreaming you and kiss me.” Robert laughs and does exactly that. When he pull away he runs his hand through Aaron’s hair, and whispers “happy anniversary, I love you.”

Aaron is all smiley and happy under him “I love you too.”

“As much as I would like to continue this, unfortunately we can’t.”

“I know” Aaron sighs, “we can later though.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“So, shall I get started on my legendary fry up then, on this special day.”

“I like that idea very much Mr Sugden.”  Aaron wriggles, Robert still lying half on top of him, he will let him go but not before he gets to give him another lingering kiss, a promise for more later.

 

 

When Robert comes downstairs Seb on his hip, all dressed and ready for the day, Aaron has already set the table.

“Hiya, it’s nearly done.” Aaron says and comes closer, giving Robert a kiss on his cheek and tickling Seb’s belly, “morning little man, and I also got your food ready.”

“It’s like he knows it’s a special day, giving us that little extra time in bed.” Robert replies.

Aaron laughs and orders for them to sit down.

“I’ll make us a brew.” Robert says.

“No, no it’s fine, I think someone is hungry.” Aaron says, nodding to Seb.

“Where’s Liv, is she still sleeping?” Robert asks, can’t really believe someone would sleep through the smell of his husband’s legendary breakfast.

“Left a note, she’s getting up to whatever with Gabby.”

“She’s missing out then.”

 

 

When they’re all finished, Robert gets up to clear the table. “No, no it’s my turn, stay.” He orders and Aaron just laughs at him, and Robert wants this forever, gets to have this forever.

“What do you want to do today?”

Aaron biting his lips, shrugs, “I don’t know, we could always go to that new bar in town.” He grins and Robert scoffs, “shut up, we can always try and find a fair somewhere.”

Aaron shakes his head, chuckling, “no but we can go somewhere later, a drive out somewhere, have dinner.

Robert nods “yeah I like that, I’ll ask Vic if she can have Seb.”

 

 

They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon pottering about in the Mill.

They watch a film Robert’s head on Aaron’s chest, they drink more cups of tea and eat loads of Aaron’s favourite chocolate biscuits. Seb’s amusing himself in his pillow fort, which is definitely his new favourite thing, thanks to Aaron.

After the film’s finished they have another two hours before they even have to get ready, Robert brings Seb up for his nap, Aaron still lazying about on the couch. Just when he’s flopped down next to him again, about to use their time wisely he hears the lock and seconds later Liv walks in.

Robert sighs against Aaron lips and the younger man can’t resist rolling his eyes.

“Good timing Liv.”

She laughs “so I can see, never said when I’d be back did I?”

“No you didn’t” Robert huffs, while he tries to get back into a more normal position.

“It’s our anniversary today.” Aaron tells her but she just frowns. “Well our six months anniversary, we got back together six months ago.” Robert adds.

“Oh” she brightens, “congratulations then, that means I’ve been stuck with you for six months” she nods towards Rob.

“Yeah, and you will be until you move out ey” Aaron surprises him by saying.

“Gross” Liv laughs.

 

 

When Liv is upstairs, Aaron looks at him and sighs “later then” Robert rolls his eyes “later” and gives him a peck. They sit like that for a while longer, the tv showing something neither of them care about, they only care about enjoying each other’s company.

“I just can’t believe it’s been six months” Robert starts, shaking his head.

“I know” his husband replies, lost in thought, also thinking about how much has actually happened. “I am glad I didn’t have to do any of it alone you know, what with Liv and mum.” Robert pulls him closer, so Aaron’s head is now on his chest. “I know” he murmurs, “same here, I- I don’t even want to think about it, doing all of this alone, I am so glad I’ve got you again” he whispers “thank you.”

“Don’t” Aaron says and Robert smiles, he always does that, he doesn’t want Robert’s thanks, but he can’t help it.

“I am glad you came back you know, to Vic’s” Robert says, can’t keep it in, and he’s allowed isn’t he?  It’s been six months. Aaron reaches for his hand and squeezes it tightly. “So am I. I- wasn’t sure if you’d open or- if it was going to work.” He laughs softly. “I just needed to make sure, you knew how much I love you and- well appreciate you Rob, you’re a good person, even if you don’t always see it yourself.”

Robert finds it hard to swallow, squeezes their hands. “You help” he says “I love you so much, and I’ve got everything back haven’t I, my best friend, my husband and my home.”

“You will always have a home with me now.” Aaron whispers and then he suddenly sits up and throws his arms around Robert’s neck and Robert responds by burying his face into his husband's neck.

 

 

_Aaron was always good at fixing Robert’s broken parts._

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! x


End file.
